Todo por una corona
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todo sea por la corona y por recuperar el Trono de Hierro —piensa mientras bebe del dulce vino y observa la sonrisa torpe del comerciante de quesos—. De igual modo, no voy a confiarme de la palabra del un salvaje señor de los caballos. Después de la corona de mi señora madre, Daenerys es mi tesoro más valioso.


**Todo por la corona**

**Por**_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del topic "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Localizaciones:** Pentos.

**Número de palabras:** 700 palabras.

**Personaje:**Viserys Targaryen.

* * *

—Mi hermana es una princesa, por sus venas corre la ancestral sangre de la vieja Valyria y de Aegon el Conquistador. No puedo simplemente entregar su virginidad en bandeja de plata a un salvaje señor de los caballos, sin tener una suculenta recompensa a cambio.

El viento sopla cálido en la ciudad de Pentos. Las cortinas que les rodean son de un color violáceo similar al de las uvas que Illyrio Mopatis se lleva a los labios y muy similar al color de ojos que brillan impacientemente.

—Los dothrakis no compran esposas, ni tampoco las vendes. Ellos llegan a las puertas de las diferentes Ciudades Libres y a cambio de ser compasivos, aceptan regalos.

—Me da lo mismo cómo interpretan esté acuerdo los salvajes de los caballos. Daenerys estaba destinada a ser mi esposa para mantener la sangre del dragón pura como ha sido tradición en nuestra familia hasta que Rhaegar se unió con la princesa dorniense de piel tostada. Si voy a renunciar a ella como mujer, quiero que valga la pena.

—Y valdrá la pena, tiene mi palabra. Khal Drogo arribará a Pentos en cuestión de cinco amaneceres, a conocer a la princesa Daenerys. Si queda complacido con ella, la tomará por esposa y a cambio pondrá un ejército de diez mil hombres a su mando.

«¿Cuánto vale la palabra de un quesero? —se pregunta Viserys con el viento acariciándole las mejillas lánguidamente. Con el transcurrir de los años posteriores a la muerte de ser Willem, había aprendido a no valerse de las palabras ajenas, a confiar plenamente en la suya. Ni siquiera el señor de los quesos que tan amablemente se ha comportado con ellos, a cambio de futuros honores y títulos cuando vuelva a sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, le inspira plena confianza—. ¿Cuánto vale la palabra de un salvaje señor de los caballos?»

— ¿Cómo no va a poder quedar complacido ese salvaje con mi hermana? Daenerys es una princesa, por cuyas venas corre la sangre más noble de los Siete Reinos de Poniente.

—Khal Drogo no tiene conocimiento de que más allá del Mar Angosto, hay Siete Reinos que aclaman por la llegada de su verdadero Rey. Los dothrakis creen que el mar está maldito, sus caballos son poderosos en tierra firme pero en el agua simplemente se ahogarían.

—Por lo que los conocimientos de los salvajes se limitan a esos caballos que tanto adoran y al acero con el que derraman sangre. ¿De qué me pueden servir diez mil hombres que tienen miedo de cruzar el mar porque sus caballos van a ahogarse?

—Créame cuando le digo que una horda de dothrakis salvajes pueden marcar la diferencia entre usted y los enemigos que estarán afilando sus espadas en cuanto se enteren de su reclamo por el Trono de Hierro.

—No es un reclamo —corrige Viserys—. El Trono de Hierro fue de mi hermano Rhaegar antes que conociera la muerte en el Tridente a manos de Robert Baratheon y ahora me pertenece a mí como el único heredero de mi padre.

—Tiene razón, lo suyo no es un reclamo es un derecho. De todos modos, Khal Drogo pondrá a su mando a diez mil dothrakis —repone Illyrio—. Daenerys es una preciosa muchacha que ha sido bien educada, habla cuando el corresponde y agradará al Khal. ¿Brindamos por el acuerdo?

La litera se detiene por breves instantes en lo que Illyrio le ordena a uno de sus sirvientes que traiga una botella de vino especiado y lo vierta en dos copas para brindar por el acuerdo. Viserys eleva su copa y el sonido metálico blande el aire.

«Todo sea por la corona y por recuperar el Trono de Hierro —piensa mientras bebe del dulce vino y observa la sonrisa torpe del comerciante de quesos—. De igual modo, no voy a confiarme de la palabra del un salvaje señor de los caballos. Después de la corona de mi señora madre, Daenerys es mi tesoro más valioso. Ahora que he vendido la corona de la Reina Rhaella, es la única moneda de cambio que me queda.»


End file.
